


Deja Vu

by Halfasleepheadcanons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deja Vu, Original work - Freeform, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfasleepheadcanons/pseuds/Halfasleepheadcanons
Summary: I forgot I can post this stuff here now too, so this is a few days "late."
Kudos: 2





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I can post this stuff here now too, so this is a few days "late."

An ad came on, interrupting her music. The same one she’d heard dozens of times, if not hundreds. The cell company was trying to use trivia to get people’s attention and plug a stat about their new network along with it. The reasoning they made for the trivia didn’t make sense. They should make a new ad, a more interesting trivia topic. It would be something different, at least.

Had they already? She wasn’t sure now. She thought it was possible, she thought she could remember one but she couldn’t figure out what it would have said. Had it been a different company? A different setup that also used trivia?

She shook her head. This wasn’t important. She had better things to be doing, didn’t she? She stood up from her computer- how long had she been sitting down? That wasn’t important, she was getting up now. She walked down the stairs, wishing the daze out of her head.

The light bulb in the kitchen still needed changed. It flickered. It dimmed. It wouldn’t last much longer. She went to the sink, filled herself a glass of water from the tap. As she leaned her back against the counter and stared into the room, she felt it plant itself in her mind.

It was wrong. She knew that. She hadn’t lived here more than a year, and this project was new. This cup was new, too. She’d got it two weeks ago, from a friend who went on a trip. It was impossible for her to have been in this situation before.

She’d thought that last time, too. Where did that thought come from? She hadn’t thought it last time. There hadn’t been a last time. She shook her head. There hadn’t been a last time.

She looked out the window. It was dark. How late was it? She’d stayed up too long again, working. But she needed to. Didn’t she? It was important. Why was it important? She turned back around to the sink, splashing some water in her face. Maybe she needed to sleep. She set her empty mug in the sink. Was it really dirty if she’d only drank water from it? She did live alone.

The kitchen light bulb still needed changed. There were new ones on top of the fridge, but she didn’t change it. Instead she switched it off, it’s flickering replaced by stable dark. She walked up the stairs to her room. She leaned on the banister for support. Was she dizzy? Was she tired? Why was she leaning here?

How long had she been up? She felt she’d gotten up early that morning though she couldn’t decide why. Maybe she hadn’t, maybe she just wanted to feel like she did. Why would she want that? She was still up too late.

She went into her room and sat back at her desk. She should sleep. She opened her laptop, bringing open the spreadsheet that had glued itself in her mind. She didn’t want to sleep. She wanted to work. To stay.

An ad came on, interrupting her music.


End file.
